The Tarvalan Empire
Faction: Imperial Size: Great Power Leadership The Tarvalan Empire is ruled by the High Steward, who stands in the Emperor's stead until his prophesied return. He is supported in this by the administration of The Empty Throne. The Church of Tarvala also has a lot of influence on politics and the people. The Grand Church of Arlessa was the orthodox religion for the Empire until Arlessa's near- destruction just after the beginning of the Rebellion. While still highly influential, the Order of the Sacred Flame has since become the most widespread doctrine of Tarvala's faith in the empire, and holds significant power. Homeland Arlessa, the Capital city of the Empire, is home to the Church. They claim rule over the entire continent of Markoth, although in reality that rule is patchy to non-existent in many areas declared for the Royal Alliance. Description All peoples and races are welcomed into the arms of the Empire, as Tarvala's goal was to unite all of Markoth under one banner. The major cities are bustling, prosperous places grown up around Church buildings, while smaller towns and villages are often dominated by the local temple or fortress. The Tarvalan Empire is a monolithic entity offering safety in fealty. The lands are ruled, taxed and defended by the High Steward, the bureaucracy and the local lords; in return the people are expected to revere Tarvala and the Church, living their lives in service to the Empire. This does not always take the same form; some provinces retain their ancient ways and worship Tarvala alongside the Court of Four, while others adopt the practices of Arlessa and worship Tarvala and the Nine exclusively. The local rulers have mostly learned that tyrannical conformity is no means to ensure loyalty. Subfactions Aside from the Church itself, there are several organisations which hold power within the Tarvalan Empire. (subfactions are available to have control taken by players. Please contact the Story Team if you wish to discuss.) ** Factions that are currently actively fielded. Major Organisations & Provinces within the Empire: # The Brotherhood of the Blade – Based in Arlessa. A militant order dedicated to one-on-one swordsmanship as a means of honouring Tarvala. They reside in the Capital, defending the Palace and the Steward. # Blacktooth’s Legion – Based in Cremoine. The warhost of the devout Orc Blacktooth. Highly-disciplined and permanently at arms, they play a role in training town militia and the bulk of the forces across the Empire. Current contract holders for training the Empire's auxiliary armies. # Byzoria Commerce Guild – The wealthy port-city is home to one of the most powerful commercial interests in Markoth. They take a direct approach to resolving trade issues. # Carlston - A small nation south of the Capital. The central location to the empire ensures Carlston is constantly full of travelers, mercenaries or traders. # Cartographer's Guild - The Cartographers Guild of Markoth is, ostensibly, a group of mapmakers in service to the Empire. Travelling to far off lands to learn about them and chart their territories. # The Empty Throne – The expansive network of bureaucratic officials and military forces who provide the backbone for the Empire. They stand with the Steward and help protect the Empire's lands, fighting for Unity and Tarvala's Will. Based in Arlessa, the Empire's Jewel. # Fendor - Fendor has been a lush food bowl for the Empire for centuries. As the current war broke out, Fendor was one of the first casualties, falling to an assault across the Trine River to the kingdom of Haverly. # Grammel Plains - Tarvalan Rogues Association - The Grammel Plains are known for their export of cattle and dairy products, as well as the superb horses that are seen in cavalry units throughout the empire. It also serves as a trade hub in the empire, with the city of Grammallen transferring river traffic from the coast heading to Arlessa. # Grand Church of Arlessa - The first temple established by the Emperor himself within Arlessa. The Grand Church still has many followers throughout the Empire, and is called upon for blessings on the faithful. Worthshiping Tarvala and the Nine. # Harbridge - A nation of tribes, warbands and clans. Governance is decided by elected war leaders from each group, who come together as a council and decide on actions for the nation. # Hollow Ones - Among the devout sections of the Imperial church people unable to be blessed by Tarvala as seen to be damned. Given a chance to redeem their sin by killing the enemies of the Church. Known as the Hollow Ones, they live a strict life of religious doctrine and obedience, and are known for the various runes that are inscribed upon their faces, showing their state to everyone else. # Imperial Marshalls - Residing in Tovan Province. Established at the beginning of The Tarvalan Empire, the Imperial Marshalls hold the responsibility of enforcing the law throughout the Empire. # Ironhammer Coalition - The Dwarven Ironhammer Clan have lived in the Hammer Mountains for nearly as long as history itself. They were a key part in Tarvala’s war against the fey, supplying cold iron weapons to the Emperor’s troops. #Jern Province - Jern is a land of rolling hills and farmland, while dotted with ruins, and the skyline ever marked by the Temple of Jern. The ruins are rumoured to date back to before the time of the Empire, and perhaps even the Fey, and are frequently studied by the magically and historically inclined. #Lensbridge - A nation made famous by the Imperial Bard College located there. Since the college was constructed, around the time of the Empire’s founding, many hopefuls have flocked to learn from Markoth’s finest. Recently this has seen a decline, due to war and conflict taking free time. #The Lightbearers – A monastic order of healers, whose creed requires them to travel to all corners of the Empire and beyond to bring Tarvala’s aid. #Northwatch - The heart of the North. They ensure that the Royalists do not get any access to the Capitol. The fortress nestled on the top of the mountain provides a vantage point over the surrounding land, with troops regularly patrolling the territory. #Order of the Sacred Flame - A fighting Order, started to keep a vigil over the eternal flame, a symbol of the light waiting for the new Emperor to take back the throne. Worshiping The Sacred Flame. #Provall - A backwater province in the empire, providing a good amount of young troops towards the Imperial armies, while mainly exporting food, wool, cotton and clothing products. #Rawnblade - An enclave of heavily trained fighters, and keepers of The Golden Halls. Residing far behind the Adamant Keep, Rawnblade is the safeguard of the Empire. #The Silvelion Command - A unit of soldiers originally stationed in the capital. Tarvala’s vision for the command was that a unit of strong, well trained soldiers to defend the Empire and safeguard the capital in the event the Fey were to break the treaty and attack. The Silvelion command were the unit that would be the final line of defense. #Thistlebank - Thistlebank is a nation built on Strength and Loyalty. The Luremich family has been ruling over Thistlebank for generations, ensuring that they supply the Empire with fine troops, quality goods and are reliable when it comes to border control. #Tingzun Province - Tingzun is a small province far from Arlessa, over the south sea. Known for its naturally occurring healing herbs and the rare gems found in the province, Tingzun shares an island with the kingdom of Kirisaka, a nation led by a Lord in league with the Royalist alliance. #Tovan - Away from the borders between the Royalist Alliance and the Empire, Tovan has always stood as a staunch force for generations. A province with a proud military history, as well as being home to the Imperial Marshalls, the white stripes on purple are a welcome sight for any Imperial troop fighting. #Travesha Province - Crusaders of Tarvala - A crusader army seeking to fulfill Tavala's goal of uniting all of Markoth under one banner. Relationships with other Factions The Tarvalan Empire can be considered a “Superfaction” as all Subfactions of the Imperials fall under it. The Empire of Tarvala is directly opposed to the Royalist Alliance Battlefield Behaviour The Tarvalan Empire is open to all classes, as it encompasses all members of the Imperial Faction who are not members of another in-game grouping. Battlefield behaviour is likely to vary from game to game depending on attendance. Appearance The primary colours of the Tarvalan Empire are Purple, Red and White. The Empire’s flag features a white lion rampant (Representative of Tarvala) on a purple field. The major symbol of the Church is that of a A four pointed gemmed crown with a crossed scepter and crook below it. Other symbols of the Church include: Player costumes should incorporate either the Purple,Red & White of the Empire, or be tied to the colours and markings of whatever subfaction they are in.Category:Faction Category:Empire of Tarvala